percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Iro Marinos
History Iro's father was a scientist that often studied how the humans came to be. And through all of his journies around the world for studying or digging up evidence or talking to people who studied the same thing, Iro was dragged along and was giving practically no choice but to love science aswell. Often times, she would only see her father for about two hours everyday, and most of the time they spent together was when they were traveling from one place to another. At the age of 12 years old, she was kidnapped when her father turned his back for a few moments. She was in the captivity of the kidnapper for two weeks, and was about to be sold to a man for slavery. However, she was saved by whom she thought was an 'angel'. The rest, she'd rather not talk about. Appearance Iro was born with dark brown hair, and green eyes. After growing, the only thing that remained the same was her skin color. Over the years, for unknown reasons, her eyes have turned to a red color and her hair a pure black color. When in public she wears green contacts, as to not disturb or surprise mortals. ' She prefers wearing her hair straight down, and would never color it or cut it short. In fact, she's quite in love with her hair. If a mission or fight requires it, she'll put it up tightly so it doesn't get in the way of her fighting, but that's about it. Her clothing style switches frequently between casual and athletic, but she'll never leave for a mission in any other clothes besides ones that are easy to move around in. Iro has never struggled with skin problems such as acne, dry skin, or dark spots. She wouldn't describe it as perfect porcelain, as there are a few flaws, but for the most part it is clear. Weapons/Fighting Style Iro always uses a variety of range weapons, especially small, throwable ones such as shurikens, throwing knives, throwing axes, poison tipped darts and chakrams. However, when enemies are too close, she uses a thirteen-inch knife. When fighting in a mission, she attempts to move around as much as possible or to stay hidden if that's possible. While she's strong in the offensive aspect of fighting, her defense is rather poor as it's unusual to see her wearing and type of armor. She believes it slows her down, and thus, she refuses to wear it. She also never hesitates to incorporate her abilities into fighting, and will at times use rock walls, or floating rocks/whatever as shields. Powers Creation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation Source Capabilities User can create organic or inorganic matter from nothing either as finished objects or simply unfinished elements. They can create energy, souls and life of any complexity, dimensions or realities, stars, etc. As long as it can be defined as object, user has the power to make it reality. Limitations *Users Imagination can limit this power *Amount of raw power one has is limiting factor. *May need to know how a object work in order to create it fully functional. *Process may not be instantaneous, especially when large objects are being created. Earth Manipulation http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Manipulation Source Capabilities User can move, shape and otherwise manipulate any "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt and soil as well as bones although most wont be able to manipulate bones of living beings. Some users may have fine enough control to create/shape complicated objects. Limitations *Distance and the amount of matter depends of the strength and skill of the user. *Glass and plastics may be complicated to control. *Some users may not have control over extraterrestrial (Alien) elements. *May be weak against Electricity Manipulation as electricity can travel through the ground and break apart the earth. Category:Original Character Category:Demiprotogenoi Category:Females Category:Greek Demiprogenoi Category:Children of Thesis